


kinder circumstances

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Minor Canonical Character(s), Other, not really a character study but kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marik sorts out his feelings, cause sometimes letting go is hard even if the one you're letting go of was never good for you.





	kinder circumstances

The world feels less hazy, less blury. It's as if all the fog has been cleared, yet i can't help but wonder how my life will be now that it's gone.

A part of me created to battle a life filled with darkness and sorrow.

I can't help but wonder was the darkness he carried within him, within me, what once was us... Was that darkness ever really his fault? How could someone know light if he was never shown light? How could you know a world you had never seen before? Never even imagined, a world filled with hope and happiness.

Yet, I tried my best to learn to see the light, with sensitive, unprepared eyes, while you just turned your head away, moving back into the shadows where you felt like you belonged.

If things had been different maybe you'd still be here, now that i don't need protecting like i did all those years ago.  
Now, we could both bask in the glory od a free world filled with light and hope and opportunities.  
However, that will never happen. You're gone now, forever, but i had to cut you off so i could swim towards the surface, had i let you stay i would have drowned by now.  
You were never good to me, manipuating the things in your own gain, for you it was never us, only you and your own plans and ideas. It doesn't matter now does it? You're not here to listen, not like you ever listened in the first place.

Driving into the sunset awakens a terrible case of nostalgia.  
I wonder if things had turned the other way, and you were the one left here instead of me. 

Would you think of me? Like I am thinking of you now? 

I guess we will never know.

I hope we cross paths again in another life, under different, kinder circumstances. 

Until then, I'll try my best not to think of you.

**Author's Note:**

> as always sorry for the grammar mistakes etc, english is not my first language


End file.
